Black
by lostinthewords
Summary: "Make my world go black, I don't wanna see a thing, I just wanna feel your touch, feel your rush."


_A/N: I've had this idea for a while but didn't have any motivation until Alohablackbird asked for fluff/smut so enjoy this plotless smut._

They entered an empty house. One of theperks of living with teenagers, the other not having to find and pay a babysitter. She kicked off her shoes and left her coat with them then followed her husband into the kitchen.

"Night cap?" He asked holding up a bottle of scotch.

"Please."

He poured them each two fingers and gave her the glass, his fingers brushing against hers.

The golden liquid warmed her throat and spread to her limbs, making her aware of another warmth forming. One that only Henry could take care of.

Catching his eye, she went up to their bedroom knowing he'd follow. Staring at her for a moment, he took the stairs two at a time leaving his half empty glass on the kitchen table.

His hands trailed up her arms, leaving goosebumps in their wake. Slowly unzipping it, stopping halfway down when his lips found their way to her neck. She tilted her head away, allowing him to taste her. She undid his shirt button by button, lips just  
barely grazing his warm skin. She pushed him backwards, so he fell onto the sea of sheets. His eyes never left her silhouette as she tiptoed over to him, leaving her dress on the floor. It wasn't needed anymore. Elizabeth fell into him. His arms instinctively  
wrapping around her, holding her body against his; letting the warmth emanating from her body to his.

Brushing a loose tendril from her face, he closed the small gap between their lips. Elizabeth's hand rests over his erratic hard beat, the trail of kisses left a fire burning in their wake. A fire only she could ignite. He felt a moan vibrating in his  
chest, trying to escape. He wants, oh, _oh_ , her hands rested on his thighs, just above his knees. Inching their way higher, oh, it felt so good, he can't, oh, a hitch in his breath, a jerk of his hips- just a little higher.

A smile on her face as she hovered over him, strands of hair brushing against the exposed skin of his thighs. Everything went black, if he wasn't already laying down he would've been knocked flat on his back. She worked him over, quickly bringing him  
to the edge then backing off. He groaned;his mind clearenough to realize her intentions. Tonight was definitely going to kill him. She didn't do it often, but god when she did. He swore one day he was going to have a heart attack and she  
would be the reason. _This_ would be the reason. Humming around him she repeated her actions until she felt him tense, knew he was past the point of return. A flick of the wrist sent him over the edge, panting her name as she swallowed around  
him, taking every last drop.

"That was…" He whispered.

"I'd never thought I'd see the day that Henry McCord was speechless."

"I'm speechless every time I look at you."

Her laughter filled the room, "That is the cheesiest line."

Her heart beat faster under his lips, "And yet it worked."

She covered his hand where it rested at the smooth skin of her hip and guided it to her wet center. "No, this is because of you. Just you."

Elizabeth gave in; letting him take over, playing her body like a piano and he was Beethoven. Fingers slid against her gloriously, spreading her wetness, a moan echoed in the space between them. Whimpering when he pulled away, _no_ , suddenly his  
lips trailed a hot, wet path up her legs back to where she needs him.

Because of the blackness she couldn't see him, only able to anticipate his next move, heightening her arousal to heights she never thought possible. She feels his tongue dart out against her, tracing her folds. Her breath was ragged, the only sound filling  
the silent room.

Her wetness filled his taste buds, he moaned at the sensation and she shudders at the vibrations. All restraint was gone, suddenly he was everywhere at once, licking and sucking while his hands flicked and kneaded her breasts.

She wasn't sure how much more she could take; she needed relief and she needed it _now_.

He slowly added two fingers inside her, curling them, eliciting another moan from her. "Henry," she rasped.

He added a third finger, his palm putting pressure on her clit, she grinded down against him creating the friction she needed. He continued to curl his fingers over and over again, repeatedly hitting the perfect spot. "More, more, more," she chanted.  
He pumped his fingers in and out still hitting the spot inside, "So. Close." She grunted, with two more flick of his fingers she was sent flying over the edge, shattering around his fingers.

He watched as her mouth fell open trying to make a sound but nothing escaping; it was the most beautiful sight he had ever seen. His fingers continued to move working her through it, helping her come down from her high.

Once her breathing evened out, he gently kissed her midsection and made a trail all the way back to her lips. A lazy grin spread across her face as she felt his lips against her skin, a tingling sensation left in their wake. Once he was at eye level,  
her grin grew when he leaned down and captured her lips, his arousal pressing into her, pleasuring her always turned him on. She caressed his cheek and licked her lips before kissing him. They didn't need the light to see it, their love filled the  
room.

He moved over her, dragged his tip through her arousal until she was groaning his name.

"Henry, please."

He slowly slid into her, inch by inch, ground against her when she full sheathed him. "Oh god," he gasped. His fingertips found hers before interlacing them and pulled out completely before thrusting back in, harder. They moved as one, joined together.  
She locked her legs around him, slowing down his movements and flipped them over without breaking their connection. Taking a moment to savor his fullness inside of her.

He felt the rush as she moved above him, rocking and gyrating, pleasure shooting through both of them. They were both already gone from their previous actions this wasn't going to last very long. She leaned down, pressing their bodies together, leaving  
sloppy kisses wherever her mouth could reach.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

He picked up the speed, angling his hips to hit that sweet spot inside her. "Oh, right there. Yes, yes."

He found her clit, circled once, twice and she was done. Burying her face in his neck to stifle a cry of relief, clinging to him as she dragged him over the edge with her.

They laid there sticky with sweat and arousal, coming down from their high, fully sated.

"Looks who's speechless now."

"I'd smack you for that but I don't think I can move."

Laughing, he placed a kiss on the top of her head, pulled her against him and drifted off to sleep.


End file.
